


i asked our crazy friend to interrogate you and here we are

by Bumble_Bee_Be



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [10]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, gina linetti is a chaotic queen, i don't know what this is, i love how thats a tag, i wanted to go dark but didnt so this is what happened, im running on espresso and like five hours of sleep im sorry, jake is kinda a dumbass but we love, this entire show is chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Be/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Be
Summary: Something's bothering Amy and Jake is determined to find out what.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Tumblr Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015566
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	i asked our crazy friend to interrogate you and here we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shauna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shauna/gifts).



> so. I was gonna go dark. but then I realized i didn't know how dark would be ok so this is what we got. first time writing peraltiago, hope it's ok!!

Something was wrong. That much, Jake could tell. He may often be a dumbass, but when it came to Amy, Jake knew her better than almost anyone. So that’s how he knew that however much Amy insisted everything was fine, everything  _ was not _ fine. It wasn’t often that his coworker wasn’t entirely put together and Jake’s curiosity was quickly becoming unignorable. 

It went on for nearly two weeks before Jake just couldn’t take it anymore. It had been almost two weeks of lost, faraway looks and distant, sad eyes. Amy was barely talking to him, no matter how much he tried to get her to open up. Well, attempted to annoy her into what was bugging her. Needless to say, it didn’t work. Jake was growing frusterated, but more than that, he was  _ worried _ . So he did the only reasonable thing he could think of. Recruited Gina to grill her into telling him. 

Yeah. That’s a  _ great _ idea.

So, with the ladies waiting for him in the interrogation room, Jake comes up behind Amy, tapping her on the shoulder. She looks up at him, eyes exhausted and dark bruises shading underneath.

“Ames. Gotta see you in the interrogation room.”

“Now?” Amy asks. She doesn’t sound annoyed like she usually would be, just tired and entirely spent. 

“Yep,” Jake replies brightly, forcing himself to keep any kind of concern out of his tone. Amy sighs, closing her eyes. “Come onnnnnn Ames.”

“Jake, I swear if this is another one of your stupid pranks…” Now Amy does sound borderline annoyed. More like herself. Jake smirks. 

“Not a prank.” Amy narrows her eyes suspiciously and Jake just grins in what he hopes is a boyishly charming way. Apparently not, as Amy wrinkles her nose. But, realizing he won’t be taking no for an answer, she sighs heavily and pushes the chair back into him, away from the desk. 

“Alright,” she huffs, “let’s get whatever this is over with.” Jake gestures for her to lead the way and, with a roll of her eyes, she does. Jake feels weirdly nervous as he follows her, but shakes his head and steels himself. He’s curious and she's being annoying and stubborn. Amy opens the door and steps into the darkened interrogation room, Jake right beside her. 

“Ok what-”

“Well, well, well,” Gina’s voice comes from right behind them and if Amy hadn’t been ready or expecting something akin to that, she might’ve pulled her gun on the other woman. The door slams shut and the light flicks on. Gina leans against the wall, staring at Amy. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Gina what-”

“Sit down!” Gina snapped. Amy jumped, scurrying to the seat and Jake frowns. They’re trying to find out what’s wrong, not make Amy more upset. But, well, Gina’s gonna do what Gina’s gonna do. And she does. The eccentric woman slinks over to the table, slamming her hands down on the metal surface with a sudden bang. Amy’s gaze flicks to Jake.

“Jake what the hell?”

“Don’t look at him! Look at me!” That’s when Jake steps in, gently pulling Gina back. 

“Tone it down a bit, maybe?” he suggests in her ear. She fixes him with one of her signature looks.

“Do you want my help or not?” Jake sighs and Gina grins, turning back to Amy. “Something’s wrong,  _ compadre _ . And you’re gonna tell me.” Amy sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Ok, nothing’s-”

“LIES!” Gina shouts suddenly. “C’mon Annie. What is it? Tell us.  _ Tellllll usssssss _ .” Then, the last thing Jake ever saw coming when he came up with this plan, happens. Amy tears up. Her bottom lip quivers. And then a tear escapes, tracking down her cheek as she sniffs and looks down at the table.

“Oh damn,” Gina mutters as Jake hurries to Amy’s side. He doesn’t know he’s ever seen Amy cry. Not like this. And to be honest, it scares the fuck out of him. Charles has been suggesting for months that Jake is into Amy but it isn’t until he sees her, right now, looking broken and tears wetting her cheeks, that he realizes how far gone he is. 

“Shit, shit,” he whispers as he crouches down by her chair so they’re at the same level. One hand moves to rub her back and the other lands on her knee. He barely notices as Gina slips from the room with an awkward,  _ “I’m just gonna… yeah… _ ” Jake is entirely focused on Amy now as she shakes, crying harder and burying her face in her hands.

“No, Amy, fuck, don’t cry. Shit, I hate it when you cry. This was  _ not _ what I was trying to do, fuck,” he swear softly, cursing himself for being such a complete dumbass. Amy shakes her head, palms pressed into her eyes and elbows braced against the table. 

“It’s-” she takes a shaky breath- “it’s not your fault, Jake.”

“Ames, how the hell is this  _ not _ my fault? I recruited our psychotic friend to interrogate you into tell me what's wrong.” Amy lets out a tearful laugh, turning her head slightly to peek at him. He gives her a lopsided grin, squeezing her knee.

“I hate that you can tell,” she admits softly. Jake frowns.

“Whaddya mean?”

“You can tell something’s wrong. I hate it. I thought I was doing a good job of keeping it to myself.” Jake chuckles softly.

“Hate to break it to ya, Ames, but I don’t think anyone was buying it,” he informs her. She shakes her head.

“No one else pushed so much. Once I said I was fine, they let it be.”

“Well… I mean I  _ have _ known you five years now. I can kinda tell when something’s serious,” Jake teases. “So you gonna tell me?” Amy sighs deeply.

“It’s just- it’s just me being stupid, Jake. It’s really nothing that serious.” She's trying to deflect. Like hell he’s gonna let that happen.

“Amy.” His voice is more serious than she’s ever heard it and when Amy meets his gaze, his dark eyes are intense, burning. “Tell me.” Amy swallows hard, feeling more tears sting her eyes as she looks up at the ceiling.

“Teddy and I… it’s not working.  _ We’re _ not working.” Jake frowns.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jake asks gently. “We’re friends, Amy. You shoulda let me help.”

“It’s just- it’s a little more complicated-”

“I’m sure whatever it is, you guys’ll work it out,” Jake cuts in, trying to reassure her even as she shakes her head.

“No, it’s… it’s over. He broke up with me.”

“Whatever Amy, you deserved better than him anyway-”

“Jake, I’m in love with you,” Amy blurts suddenly. And  _ oh _ .  _ What? _ “That- that’s why he broke up with me. He- I think he knew before even I did. But then he said it and I just… realized. He was right. I’ve been in love with you since that stupid bet, since that night on the roof.” Amy’s rambling in the adorable way she does when she’s nervous, and Jake can’t help but smile. 

“I’m in love with you too, Ames,” he interrupts, effectively cutting her off. “Probably since the moment I met you.” Amy grins at him.

“Nice,” she whispers.

“Toit,” Jake replies, leaning in to kiss her softly. 

“Well damn, it took you long enough,” Gina’s voice crackles over the intercom. Jake and Amy both can’t help but laugh, resting their foreheads together.

“Title of your sex tape,” Jake mutters automatically. Amy groans.

“I hate you.”

“You two are already disgusting.” This time, it’s Rosa’s voice coming through the speaker. "But I'm happy for you." Jake and Amy lean apart, looking at the one-way mirror. 

“Ok how many of you are there?” Jake demands, though he’s pretty sure they both already know the answer.

“You two are  _ everything _ .” That’s Charles’ borderline creepy voice.

“Yeah, it’s all of us,” Terry admits as other voices call out hellos. Jake expected nothing less. He and Amy roll their eyes at each other, hands finding each other under the table and squeezing lightly.

“Are you guys holding hands?” Charles asks. “Oh you are, aren’t you? Your love will be eternal, your children beautiful-” Charles’ voice is cut off by quiet rustling sounds.

“I took it away from him because he’s a weird little creep,” Gina informs them. Yeah. Seems about right.


End file.
